


Still of the Night

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: A little after the movie. (I haven't read the comics yet, I just wanna think about Charlize Theron's face a little)
Kudos: 19





	Still of the Night

Sitting up with a jolt, Andy rolled the stiffness from her shoulders and remembered her surroundings. She wasn’t in Quynh’s watery grave, she wasn’t drowning; it only felt like it. Running her fingers through the slick-with-sweat hair growing on the back of her neck she shook her head. Usually Booker was the one who shaved her hair; maybe Nile could, this time.    
  
Moving slowly in the dark, trying not to awaken Nile across the room, Andy still felt the haunt of her nightmare, but it was so hard to tell now what those flashes really were. With her immortality gone, Andy thought maybe her dreams of Quyhn would be gone, too; for better or worse. But they aren’t really gone, just different.    
  
Cold water splashing into her face, Andy looked at the mirror differently now, too. Or it looked back at her differently. Everyday she found herself looking for new wrinkles, new gray hairs; a sign that she really  _ was _ mortal again. But if those signs were there, Andy couldn’t see them.    
  
They’re at one of the old safehouses, a place buried in the desert a few hours out of LA. Her and Nile were ahead of the boys, scouting surveillance on a sex trafficking ring out of Mexico. The operation was due to try and move a shipment of girls any day now, and Andy almost wanted them to hurry up with it. She kept imagining girls younger than Nile, trapped in would-be coffins like Quynh, waiting for her to come get them.    
  
Time was unbearable as an immortal, but  _ waiting _ around for it and feeling it’s pace as a mortal threw Andy these days. Brushing her teeth, she smiled at the blood in the sink as she spit. Rinsing again, the sink went clear, and well… at  _ least _ some of her wounds still healed easily.    
  
“Are you up?” Nile lingered in the bathroom’s door frame, sleep still fading from her eyes. “I had one of those dreams, again,” she frowned, and Andy frowned back in the mirror.    
  
“Where did you see her this time?” Pressing her face dry with a towel, Andy turned to Nile. Sure, she was young. But she was smart, she was fast as hell, and she was loyal. Maybe even to a fault. Andy still hadn’t worked out how to warn her about that.    
  
“It was so weird, Quynh was  _ here, _ like literally right here in the safehouse with us. Weird, right?” Nile folded her arms, like she was fighting a chill. Andy wasn’t always the  _ best _ in the group to go to for reassurance, but Nile could tell she was really trying.    
  
“Here?” Andy felt her pulse quicken in a way it hadn’t in centuries. “What do you mean here?” 


End file.
